14 Months for a Family
by Just A Million Rain Drops
Summary: When your Queen, you make big important decisions that effect your planet. But you still have to follow the rules. A law put in place many years ago, means Musa now has 14 months, 60 weeks to find a partner, get Married and produce an heir. All the Winx know, Musa hasn't been the Same since Riven went to the Army, but will Riven's return help with Musa situation?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys, Religious Studies project gave me inspiration! So in this story every chapter will symbolise a Week, mostly, weeks will be left out and time will jump but ill try to stick to my week thing as best as I can! **

**Dedication to xxxMusaRockz Because she's amazing, I hope you Like it Doll!**

* * *

**14 Months for A Family**

* * *

**14 Months Left. 60 weeks left **

* * *

On the planet of Melody, peace was every where as birds flew through the air and sang their songs and children laughed and danced to the songs being played on the radio. Wives sitting around the tables gossiping with a glass of wine in their hands and husbands getting together to have a game of basketball on their day off. Melody was at peace, unless you were at the royal palace.

"Your telling me I have fourteen months to get married and have a baby?!" The new Queen of Melody screamed, she screamed so loud that the servants in the other wings could hear her.

"Your majesty please calm down!" Said The queens body guard as he squeezed her shoulder reassuringly. The queen crossed her arms and shrugged of her body guard.

"Do not tell me to calm down!" She hissed and stormed over to the window. Outside the setting sun was glistening and the planet was alive with the people's happiness as they celebrated the birthday of their queen. "Why tell me this? Today of all days?" She asked as she turned around and looked at her body guard, her best friend the queen of Solaria and her trusted advisory who just happened to be married to another one of the queens friends.

"Because, the Magix Army has just sent home seven dozen of its men." Said the queen of Solaria in one of her sing song voices, "And a certain some one was in that list" She raised an eyebrow at her friend. "You could see him before he's off the market" She said moving toward the Queen of Melody. Stella Light Queen of Solaria move quickly and swiftly letting her dress trail a little behind her as she came and looked out of the window with Musa, Queen of Melody.

"He chose the army over me Stella" Musa said trying to cover up the pain in her voice. "He doesn't deserve a second chance, let alone marry me" she spat out and turned to the sun kissed queen.

"Musa, You and I both know why he joined the army." Stella whispered.

"do we? He told me one day he was joining the army, that he loved me, and that one day I would see him again, then he was gone!" She snapped as she stared into the sunset.

"Musa he also said he joined the Army so he could protect your land so you would have less to worry about." Stella reminded her "or in your pain did you chose to forget that?" She asked.

Unaware to the other two The advisor and his wife had come and joined them. "Musa, I speak to him often, and he does miss you" The blue haired advisor said as he put an arm around his flower loving, free hearted wife.

"Really?" The queen asked. Helia nodded and so did his loyal wife, Flora. "maybe I should give him another chance?" She asked her friends.

"I think you should sweetie, you've not been the same since the two of you parted." Flora stretched out her hand and took Musa's in hers.

"Then to Magix!"Stella chimed and turned to Musa's Body guard. "Make the arrangements"

"Yes Ma'am!" he said and then like the soldier he was he left the massive Grand Hall.

"Well, lets hope he's willing for this" Musa sighed. "You should probably get some rest before we leave." Musa whispered as she walked towards the door, her red long sleeved dress engraved with blue sheet music trailed behind her. She pressed her thin hands onto the door frame and turned back to her friends, "your dismissed" she whispered then walked slowly back to her room.

* * *

The arrangements had been made and Musa, Stella, Helia and Flora would leave tomorrow at dawn and take the portal to central Magix, they would book into their hotel and then go to the army camp where the soldiers would be staying for the next two weeks.

Musa had stripped down from her royal dress which she Never wore unless she had to, and was now in a knee length night gown made by Stella's designer, it was pure silk and dyed in a navy blue. Musa moved to her window and saw the moon shine over the nearest town, the celebration of her birthday went for the whole twenty four hours in a day, and she could hear the chanting of the royal hymns being sang around fires. Sometimes Musa could not believe she was from such a wonderful planet, I mean who would? Melody was a haven for everyone, they had not been involved in a war for over two hundred years now and people live fearless.

Musa unable to sleep, left her room silently and made her way through the cold hallways only lit by candle light and made her way to the Tiata, The holy place for cleansing your inner song by the Chanter.

Musa opened the door slightly to see the yellow room lit by hundreds of candles. It smelled of a fresh summers day, and the room was filled with the softest of lullaby's. Musa turned her head to see Chanter Medley sitting in her chair staring at her, as if she was expecting the queen. The elderly Chanter rose from her seat, "Lady Musa, how may I help you?" she asked and moved towards the small table filled with burning candles. "You seemed troubled dear" she motioned Musa closer.

"I am to see an old love tomorrow to see if I can marry him" Musa sighed "And while I have missed him, I'm not sure if I can forgive him for leaving me, even if it was to protect me" The queen sighed and ran her fingers over the flames not getting burned though.

"Ah, Maybe I could get your inner song to show you how you truly feel about this man?" Chanter Medley offered.

"I would like that, Thank you Chanter Medley" Musa smiled and followed the elderly Chanter to two seats.

Musa closed her eye's and saw a blue light flash through her mind. Images of a magenta haired boy running around in a blue suit flashed in front of her, images of the same boy twirling her at end of year dances made her heart beat faster. A rough voice speaking around her saying "Musa, just be safe!" and "Musa, you are so beautiful" repeated in her head. Soon she felt parts of her body tingle as she saw his hands rest on her waist, and his lips gently kissing her neck.

Musa opened her eye's and realised that she was still madly in love with that hot headed specialist. It appears that your first love remains your love forever. Musa blinked back some tears and turned to the Chanter. "Thank you, Chanter Medley" Musa smiled and got to her feet, "I know how I feel now" Musa smiled.

"Would you like me to bless your song my dear?" Medley asked. As she walked Musa to the door.

"I think you already have Chanter Medley" Musa smiled. She waved goodnight to the chanter and then walked back to her room, her heart beating fast, as her mind raced with Riven.

* * *

"Good Morning Pigtail queen!" Stella chimed as she linked arms with her friend and they walked down the stairs. Stella was in a knee length sunny dress and a floppy sun hat. Her blonde hair straight as always with a little flick at the end and sun glasses on. " Are you ready for today?" Stella asked smiling as normal.

"Yes, I saw the music last night, remind me to thank the Chanter when I return." Musa smiled. Musa felt slightly under dressed next to Stella. Musa was in plain Blue skinny jeans and a navy blue vest top with a waist length grey cotton cardigan.

"and are we in love?" Stella asked in a giggle as they waved to Flora and Helia who were standing with Musa's body guard.

"It appears so!" Musa giggled as well. "so are we meeting Brandon"

"Yep, My Snookums is going to meet us at the hotel." Stella chimed as they all left following Derrick, Musa's soldier body guard.

"Good Morning" Flora and Helia greeted at the same time causing Flora to giggle and Helia to gently stroke her cheek.

"Morning you two" Musa greeted and took her suitcase from Derrick. "How long Derrick?"

"Ten minutes till we get to Magix, Ma'am. You know how quickly the portals work." Derrick laughed.

"That I do!" Musa laughed as well as they neared the Portal Gate.

"I can't wait to see my Snookums!" Stella cheered as Derrick motioned for everyone to step through the portal.

Magix was as warm as ever and they all felt it instantly, The streets were laced with banners welcoming home the soldiers and soldiers were walking the streets with coffee's in there uniforms and pistols at their waists. "Welcome to Magix!" A familiar voice rang from the side of them.

"Snookums!" Stella shouted and ran into the embrace of her husband who picked her up and spun her around.

"Stella!" He cheered and hugged her closely. The sight of the couple made Musa's heart ache. She turned to Helia and handed him her bag.

"huh?"

"I'll meet you at the hotel!" Musa said just before she sprinted across the road and started following the signs to the army camp. Musa's legs couldn't move fast enough. After last night, seeing Riven again was all she wanted to do.

Eventually the camp was insight and she ran past the waiting cars and right up to the booth. "Excuse me!" She shouted in by the window.

"How can I help you Ma'am?" The soldier asked.

"I would like in!" Musa said panting.

"I'm sorry, I can't just let anyone in" The soldier said.

"I'm Queen Musa of Melody!" Musa urged.

"ID please" Musa racked her pockets and realised her ID was in the bag she had given Helia.

"Would my Signet Ring do?" Musa panted.

"Sure" The soldier said and Musa put out her hand. The soldier studied it and then gave Musa her hand back. "Request granted your Majesty" Musa didn't waste a second she jumped over the barrier and ran into the camp as quickly as she could. There were soldiers everywhere Musa felt a bit lost in between them all. She stopped to take a breath and looked around. Nothing was giving her the slightest clue of where he might be. There was a notice board with a bunch of pictures of the soldiers though. Musa walked over and saw instantly a magenta haired man with a scar by his lip.

Riven Hale:

Lieutenant General

Musa smiled and turned and started heading towards his cabin. She started running again. And that's when she heard, "Go Soldiers, Your families are waiting" She heard him shout to his men, and when she turned the corner, she saw him. In crutches, With his hair tied back into a bobble and a baseball cap on. She only saw his back and ran towards him.

"Sir Yes Sir!" His men shouted and then started walking away from him.

"RIVEN!" Musa shouted and he hobbled round to face her.

"Mu...MUSA?" He shouted as he saw her running towards him. Tears where in her eyes as she ran to him. "Careful!" he shouted to her as she jumped on him. Riven, who now with a bad knee fell flat on his back and his head bounced off the floor. "Ugh...Did you not hear me say careful?" he laughed as Musa hugged him.

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry" Musa pleaded.

"You can make it up with a kiss" Riven joked assuming Musa would slap him, his eye's went wide when he felt Musa's lips resting on his. "I didn't mean it you don't have to if you don't want to!" Riven laughed.

"I want to!" Musa cried and cupped his face and kissed him again. Riven slowly sat up keeping Musa off his bad knee.

"Hey" He whispered as he pulled away.

"Hey" She whispered back and rested her forehead on his.

"You miss me more than you thought you would?" He laughed and held her close.

"Yea" she whispered.

"Good, cause not a day went by that I didn't think of you" He laughed "Now help me up" He laughed.

"Get up yourself!" Musa snapped as she climbed off him.

"I would, If I didn't have a bullet wound in my knee" Riven laughed and reached for his crutches

"What? You have a bullet in knee!" Musa shouted and reached down and grabbed his hands. "Oh My God" Musa said again and pulled Riven up.

"First off, wound! Its not in there any more! Second off, stop worrying I've also had a bullet to my shoulder and my stomach and I'll still standing!" He laughed and pulled her close to him.

"Oh God!" Musa squealed and looked up at him. "you need to be more careful!" she squealed again.

"Oh calm it will you" He laughed and kissed her forehead. "I'm never gonna let you go again!" He whispered beside her ear.

"Come back to Melody with me!" Musa blurted out.

"Are you sure?" Riven asked "I'm going to be deported again as soon as this wound heals properly"

"Really?" Musa pouted.

"Sorry Babe" He whispered and stroked her cheek. "Come on lets go somewhere, and I can tell you how I got to the second highest ranking in the army!" Riven smiled proudly

"To the hotel then, Derrick and Helia will be worried sick" Musa laughed.

"Derrick, Helia?" Riven asked

"Body guard and Advisor" Musa replied as she supported Riven and the two of them left to go back to the hotel, _'that was a bit to easy' M_usa thought to herself _'I wonder what's going to go wrong now!'._

* * *

"Mmm. Good morning" Musa murmured as Riven kissed her neck to wake up her up.

"Good morning" He laughed against her neck and hugged her waist tightly, "How did you sleep" he asked and moved closer pressing against her.

"Well you pretty much used up all my remaining energy last night" She laughed

"Am I that good?" Riven laughed.

"Oh Yea!" Musa giggled, Riven went back to kissing Musa's bare shoulder. "Stop!" Musa giggled and squirmed out of Riven's grasp.

"Come back here!" Riven laughed as Musa wrapped the blanket around her body and moved to the bathroom door.

"Nice try lover boy!" Musa laughed and walked into the bathroom. Riven pulled up his boxers from the floor and then walked into the bathroom after he heard the shower starting.

Riven came in and slipped in behind Musa and grabbed her waist. She shrieked and fell back into his grasp. "Oh My God! Don't do that!" Musa laughed as the two got soaked in water.

"To late" Riven laughed and held her closer to him. "We need to get dried." Riven laughed.

"And you need to let me have a shower!" Musa laughed and pushed him out of the shower.

"I'm going. I'm going!" He laughed and then left her peace for a little bit.

* * *

"Good morning you two!" Helia greeted as Musa and Riven walked into the dining hall hand in hand.

"Good morning to you to!" Musa smiled as Riven pulled out her seat. Riven kissed her cheek and then motioned that he was quickly running up stairs for is dog tags.

"Musa have you told Riven yet" Helia asked. Musa shook her head "Musa your about to enter week fifty nine, you need to get engaged then married and have a baby soon!" Helia urged.

"I just can't tell him that the reason fate brought us together again was because of a stupid law!" Musa moaned.

"Musa Recite the '_stupid'_ law to me" Helia asked and leaned back in his seat.

"After one year of ruling the king or queen has fourteen months to marry and produce an heir" Musa recited

"What?" Musa's head shot behind her to see Riven staring at her. She then turned to Helia

"You knew he was there! How could you Helia!" Musa shouted.

"But.. I thought... What the hell Musa!" Riven shouted and turned and started walking away hands in pockets.

"It had to be done, I'm sorry!" Helia shouted as Musa ran past Flora who was just entering.

"What did you do!" Flora sighed and shook her head.

* * *

"Riven!" Musa shouted as she got right up behind him and grabbed his arm. He jerk at her touch. "Riven look at me!" she pleaded.

Riven didn't turn around "I'm a Lieutenant General! I kill people who are out of line and I'm suppose to be one massive unbreakable brick wall!" He shouted and took his hands out of his pockets. "so the only reason you came and found me was because you had to!" Riven scoffed. "I should have know when you said you wouldn't see me willingly ever again you meant it!" He shouted not even seeing the tears well up in her eyes and then started walking away from her.

"You stop right now!" Musa shouted and he did but didn't turn to face her. "at first I didn't even want to see you! I thought about you ever day in hate!" She spat. Riven shivered in anger. "But the night before I went to Magix I went to see the Chanter and she showed me how much I actually love you." Musa cried and waved her hands down to her side. "I was going to cancel the trip and just marry some prince until that night. And the second I got to Magix I ran straight to that camp to find you! Ask Helia, Flora, Derrick, Stella and Brandon, I ran away from them and headed straight for you!" Musa shouted and moved forward. "So if you think that I found you because I had to your wrong! After hearing the music, I came and found you because I wanted to!" she shouted and placed a hand on his shoulder. "your wrong!" She whispered and then walked away after feeling him shiver under her hand.

* * *

After that argument Musa wasn't that hungry and walked back up to her room. Riven had got dressed into his uniform so only his suitcase remained in the room. She sat on the bed and saw that Melody was preparing for a thunder storm. Most of the people would shiver and fear as a thunder storm was a bad omen for her people. Musa knew that the thunder was going to be loud and that it was going to give her a headache because of her sensitive hearing but she had to go sit alone. Sit in the gardens under the many rose bushes where no one had found her yet.

Like Musa had expected the thunder was loud and she covered her ears and whimpered in pain, it was the loudest she had experienced in a while and she couldn't stop the tears as she fell off the bench she was sitting on. One stupid law had stopped her being happy again. The cold stone tiles hurt her knee's but she couldn't will herself to move.

"Musa!" She heard her name being shouted but she concentrated on the loud bangs and crackle of the thunder which was most likely making her ears bleed, she couldn't tell. "Musa!" Her name rang out clearer this time and she recognised the voice. It made her whimpers louder and she shuffled over to a near by stone to hide herself. "Musa!" the voice was relieved and she felt someone right in front of her. "You really haven't changed much have you!" The voice laughed but Musa turned away from him. "don't be stupid alright, be angry at me all you want but no more thunder." he ordered and slinked his arms around her.

"NO!" Musa shouted and pushed the Lieutenant General away. "I'm staying out in this storm!" she whimpered and pressed her hands harder over her ears.

"if your going to be stubborn then I'm staying" He whispered and sat down beside her and pulled her closer. "Like I said: I'm never letting you go again." he whispered and she nearly didn't hear him. She snuggled in closer to him and he held her as close as he could.

"I'll marry you Musa." He said loud and clear. Musa looked up at him

"Riven?" She whispered his name and the storm stopped instantly. "did you just say..."

"Its what I've always wanted. And I'll buy a ring and ask your fathers permission first then I'll make it a big and beautiful proposal that you'll never forget." He whispered to her as the sun broke through the parting clouds.

"Your right, I'll never forget this" she whispered.

"You know I love you right?"

"yea I do. You know I love you"

"Of course I do"

"Good. Now kiss me"

"with pleasure"

Riven leant down and kissed Musa softly and she placed her arm around his neck and brought his head closer. His arms wrapped around her waist and the previous fight was forgotten.

News spread quickly that the Queen of Melody was marrying a Lieutenant General, and that somehow the Queens of Zenith and Solaria where planning the wedding while the advisor's wife was making a dress and the Queens of Sparks and Tides where on the honeymoon planning. It also spread quickly that The husbands of all these queens where being forced to help, and that they had the Bachelor Party solved.

Basic Planning:

Strippers, Booze, and More Strippers.

The Lieutenant General denied this idea. King Of Solaria was disapointed.

******A/n **

******End of week one! Woo Hoo that took me the good part of a day to write! I've also just realised that this could be a 60 chapter story! Which most defiantly will not work! As I have Prelim's and Exams and other storied to take care of! So Maybe I'll skip a month when things are running smoothly! I think I'll probably start at week fifty five next chapter!**

******So Did we enjoy! I enjoyed writing this. **

******See you next time! **

******Rain**


	2. Chapter 2

**14 Months for a Family**

* * *

**13 Months left, 55 Weeks left**

* * *

Musa was sitting on her bed staring at the hand made, pure white wedding dress, with musical notes printed around the skirt and her sleeves made with lace sheet music. She couldn't take her eye's off it. She had now been sitting there for at least an hour and hadn't moved, and hadn't thought anything else other than "_You'll be wearing that in a weeks time" _And if she was frank with herself, she was scared. Riven was perfectly happy and calm about the engagement and he had done exactly what he said he was going to do, buy her a ring, ask her fathers permission, then make it big and beautiful, well it wasn't exactly big and beautiful. It was more like walking in when Helia was shouting at her for forgetting to sign some papers, getting down on one knee and saying "_Helia shut it for a minute" _turning his head back to Musa, opening the blue velvet box and saying "_Musa will you marry me?" _ he said it would be unforgettable, that moment where Helia about had a stroke, was unforgettable. He was freaking out because that was no way to propose to a lady, soon he called Tune from Pixie Village and she agreed and started hitting Riven with her umbrella. Musa throughout the whole thing, just hadn't been able to take her eyes of the sapphire heart right in the centre of the ring. It was so beautiful and Musa kept spinning it on her finger as if it didn't belong. When Riven final got away from the horrified Helia and Tune, he came and told her that he thought a sapphire would be appropriate because he always thought her eye's where as beautiful as sapphires.

Musa raised her hand a wiped away a shedding tear as she heard a knock on the door. She climbed off the bed and put the dress in her wardrobe, Which Riven was banned from entering just in case he saw the dress. Musa walked over to the door and opened it slightly to see Riven leaning at the side of the door, "How's you Pixie?" he asked and stroked her cheek and she locked gazes with him.

"Just... Thinking" Musa whispered and Riven smiled at her

"About the wedding?" He asked and grabbed her hand and led her out of the room to they started walking down to the dining room, where there dinner was being served, like normal.

"Of course! I don't know how your so calm!" Musa laughed and squeezed his hand and rested her head on his shoulder as they walked through candle lit hall ways.

"I've been learning about the religious ways here on Melody, seeing the Chanter, being blessed, keeping myself occupied." He laughed and looked down at her "Not sitting staring at my suit for hours on end!" he squeezed her hand lightly and kissed the top oh her head.

"Oh shut it!" Musa giggled "I can't help it" she whispered giggling and they started descending the stairs to go to dinner.

"I got a phone call today" Riven whispered sadly. "They want me back in two months for six"

"What! No you can't leave so soon!" Musa stopped him on the stairs and grasped both of his hands. "You can't leave!" Musa shouted tears welling up in her eye's.

"I forgot that this is your first time seeing me deported." Riven sighed and squeezed Musa's hands reassuringly. "I can't help being called, and I can't help that there's a war either, be engaged by the realm of War" Riven sighed and put an arm around Musa's waist held her close to him. "I promise you though we'll have a beautiful wedding, an great, and I mean _great_ honeymoon, cause I know where we're going! And then before I go, I promise to have knocked you up, happy now!" Riven laughed as Musa glared at him and slapped the back of his head.

"Don't say it like that! Don't list it like its household chores!" She shouted and dropped his hand and started walking down the stairs without him. "I don't want to go through the pregnancy alone" She whispered and knew that Riven couldn't hear her biggest fear.

* * *

Five days left till Musa was to marry Riven and all the girls had come with their husbands to start the final preparations for the wedding they where all excited even the guys. They where all sitting in the dinning hall having dinner all laughing and joking, wine being drank, and conversation poured, Riven sitting next to Nabu and Helia planning how he's going to take them to a training night class for his bachelor party as they cannot be trusted to do it themselves and all the girls where clanking toast celebrating the sunset just for the sake of having some wine.

None of them noticed Musa not eating her food or pushing her plate away without taking a single bite. If they where honest they hadn't even realised that Musa was actually there. Normally this would have upset the queen of music but she couldn't help but feel slightly happy as it was easier for her to slip away just before desert was given.

She tip toed up stairs and made it look like she was going to her room for anyone who was watching, but she quietly and quickly turned around and went straight for the Tiata, needing to be alone. She opened the door knowing that Chanter Medley wasn't into day as she was away to hold the religious festival in the main city of Melody. All the candles where burning as normal and Musa made her way swiftly to a blue candle in the middle of all the other cream ones. Musa dropped a petal on the flame and it burnt up quickly. "Hey Mum" She whispered and stroked the flame with her warming finger tips. "I know you're watching me and you already know but, I feel like I should tell you anyway" Musa sadly laughed to herself as she picked up the candle and took it to the couch where she placed the glass plate holding the candle on a pillow as she curled her self up on the other side of the couch. "I'm getting married" She whispered as tears formed at the corner of her eye's. "And, I'm really, really scared" She whispered and put her head on her raised knee's and the tears ran down the side of her face curving her cheekbones and shining in the flames light.

She turned her head to the flame. "Why aren't you here Mum? Why are you not cuddling me" She cried louder staring at the flame. "telling me that I've found the perfect guy who'll love and protect me forever even though I already know that!" she cried even louder in the room of silence. "Why? Why are you not there to take cheesy photo's of Daddy walking me down the aisle, as he wears his most stupidest of smiles!" She put her hands up to her eye's and the tears poured out like a waterfall flowed, and she wailed in her knee's as she felt so alone in the world she felt most happy in. she picked at her hands until she picked so much they bled, and she had cried so much that her skirt was starting to look like a jug of water had been poured on her.

The door creaked open slightly but Musa didn't hear it at all she was to consumed in her tears to even hear the footsteps walking her way. The candle beside her had wavered and flickered like it was trying to reach out to her every time she cried. "Why... Why..." she muttered in her tears and jumped when she felt two strong hands squeezing her knee's reassuringly.

"Muse" He whispered and poked her head playfully. "Why you all curled up in here crying" he whispered as she raised her head and propped her chin on her knee's and he brushed the tears away from her eyes and gave her a quick gently kiss.

"Why's you're hair tied in a bobble?" Musa asked trying to change the topic.

"I asked you first" He laughed and placed his face mere millimetres from her face

"Riven... I miss my mum"

"I know Babe, I remember the way you used to speak of her." he whispered "the way you speak of her" He corrected himself and then picked up the candle and put it back where Musa had picked it up from in the first place.

"I want her to be here!" She whimpered

"She is" he assured her and sat down on the couch and took her in his arms.

"I want her to take a photo of my dad smiling like a little kid" she semi laughed.

"I'm sure she will be watching" he whispered and she nodded her head "And she'll cringe when I say my embarrassing vows." he laughed stroking her hair away from her eyes. "And she'll cry when we look into each others eye's and whisper smiling 'I Do'" he whispered right beside her ear, and she'll cheer when she sees that pregnancy test say positive!" he smiled cheerfully as she looked up at him.

"You're really excited aren't you?" Musa whispered and squeezed his waist tightly.

"Excited doesn't really cover it, I'm more like I'm an eight year old kid who's just been told that he's going to get to drive a spaceship!"

"What if that kid doesn't want to fly this spaceship?" Musa whispered.

"Trust me this Kids wants the space ship so bad that the spaceship was in his dreams for years on end and when he saw the spaceship either wanted to run and take it in his arms or was going to faint because of its beauty" he whispered to her and kissed her on the cheek several times throughout his sentence.

"Oh shut up!" Musa giggled as Riven ran his fingers along her sides."Now my Turn why's your hair in a bobble?" She asked trying to stop him from embarrassing her further

"Ha! It was either that or cut it! trying to get my helmet on, which is like padded to you scalp by the way, was just to difficult and I needed a change spiked hair is a little unprofessional don't you agree?" He laughed and squeezed her and she slid closer into his grasp.

"You'll spike it for the wedding, that's my only request" She laughed and looked up into his violet eyes so passionate. Passionate about her.

"I'm hungry" She whispered feeling slightly stupid for not eating and feeling better having cried away to herself and managed to have a joke with her fiancé .

"Luckily I held back some real food in the Kitchen. Come on" he laughed and kissed her neck from behind once they where both up.

* * *

Three days left till the wedding and Musa was trying on her dress for final fittings with the girls. Flora tailoring them all even though Stella had been begging for her own tailor. 'No Stella' Musa and Flora had said on countless occasions and Bloom had glared at Stella telling her just to let someone else decided the clothes for once.

They where all in their dresses and standing in front of a massive mirror Musa at the front with her White gown trailing behind her fitting perfectly to her body traipsing around her legs and her veil falling on her face behind her Stella and Tecna at either side in knee length soft purple strapless dresses. Behind them where Layla and Flora in a shiny blue knee length strapless dress and right in the back was Bloom who was in a knee length strapless black dress which really made her ginger hair stand out.

"Well ladies!" Musa smiled "We look great! Totally ready for my wedding do you not think?" Musa laughed and turned around to her friends.

"I say we learn to dance in these hellishly high heels!" Layla laughed as she started making her way over the the Stereo.

"There not hellish!" Flora objected

all the girls turned to Flora and looked at her including Stella "There hellish" All the girls laughed as Layla switched on the stereo and the room blasted with the music Musa was going to be playing at the wedding as that was the only thing she had any control over.

Riven knew where the Honeymoon was.

Musa had control of the music.

And they both got to choose the list of guests

Apart from that the couple where oblivious to the rest of their wedding.

"Musa!" Tecna shouted from the other side of the massive changing room that the girls had occupied. "What's your wedding song?" She asked and Musa smiled and turned to her head to her friend.

"Well our first dance is going to be a song by an earth alternative rock band" Musa smiled "Its a beautiful song in my opinion and Riven really loves the band, its a good beat and tempo for the dance and I think it shows the beginning of how me and Riven first met kinda. While I has a hip hop slightly out there crazy chick! I was still taking the safe and good route and then I met Riven and you guys and learned to fly without my wings." Musa whispered as if she was dreaming. She looked angel like in the moonlight that shone through the window that night and the way her lips curved into the smallest yet most beautiful smile, all the girls where envious but only for a second.

* * *

"Well lads, we're off to go and meet some of my soldiers who are going to train you into shape." Riven shouted and pushed each of his friends out of the door as they begged their wives not to make them go. Only Helia got out of it by using his 'pacifist' ways, but he still had to go.

"Bye boys" All the girls said in sync and waved to the boys who where cowering towards the limo parked up front.

Riven turned around and took Musa by the waist. "I'll see you in two days dressed in white" Riven chuckled and leaned down and kissed her with an explosion of passion that neither of them had really ever experienced before. "See you soon" He whispered and dropped her as quickly as he had picked her up.

"See ya!" Musa winked and then leaned back into Stella who had an arm around her waist laughing at the rosy redness appearing on Musa's cheeks.

Musa turned to the girls and they all smiled widely and shrugged off there over coats which covered their party clothes extremely well from the boys. "PARTY TIME!" they all laughed and grabbed their purses from under the table and legged it out of palace, with Derrick waiting with their own limo, but this one had a hot tub in the back though.

* * *

**A/N **

**I feel so bad about how long I took to update I'm sorry! But there it was you can guess what the next chapters going to be right, The Boys Bachelor Party, The Girls night out, and the wedding! I look forward to writing that chapter! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N **

**I apologise if your name is David, or you know a David, I actually quite like the name btw .**

* * *

14 months for a Family

* * *

13 months 54 Weeks

* * *

"So Riven..." Brandon whispered looking over at Riven who was grinning in his seat. All the boys where quivering in there seats, Riven had planned a night of midnight drills, and they all knew that Riven would not go easy on them, it was going to be torture. Riven scanned his eye's over the, usually, fearless Brandon and nodded his head and Brandon opened his mouth to speak again. "So what have you got planned?" He asked cautiously, The inside of the limo was dark, apart from the few spotlights placed above them, Riven sat perfectly comfy almost laughing at his cowering friends, Timmy sat next to him looking at the floor, shaking his head, constantly pushing his glasses up as they where sliding down his nose. Nabu sat beside Timmy, his legs crossed, head down, body limp, he was shaking his head like Timmy but less violently. In the corner seats where Sky and Helia, the only two out of the five friends, who where not shaking there heads, but sweating slightly and running their hands threw their hair. Brandon was making eye contact with Riven, trying not to break the contact but, he really wanted to, Riven was wearing his intimidating glare.

"I promise you, there's nothing to worry about," He laughed and leaned forward in his seat. "Yet." He added slyly at the end watching all the boys head shoot up and all eyes where on him, he laughed even harder.

"Sir, your guests." the chauffeur motioned in another three men, all roughly the same build as Riven, all tanned, one had a few tattoo's on his muscular arms, and chocolaty brown eye's and a smile, that became very wide when he saw Riven. The middle one looked like the strongest out of all the men in the limo now, his eye's where an amber colour and his face rose into a cocky look, Riven matched it and pulled this one into a 'Man-Hug'. The third man and final man to enter the limo was probably the oddest looking, he had a scar that went from his hair line, over his right eye, over the edge of his lip, and then down into his throat, his eyes where a burning red, and face was emotionless, he had blonde curls resting at the top of his head, unlike the other two men who only had a little bit of their brown hair showing as it had obviously been shaved.

"Gentlemen, meet my squad." Riven said proudly, nodding his head as he did so. These men where his soldiers, they saved his life, he saved theirs. Brothers in arms, that's who sat around Riven, his high school friends and brothers in arms, and his present brothers.

"Nice to meet you" Nabu offered first stretching his hand over to the man with the tattoo's. "I'm Nabu" He smiled being his usual confident self, The Tattooed man reached over an accepted his hand, smiling back, minus the tattoo of running blood and a smashed skull, he looked like the nicest of all the men,

"I'm Marcus." Marcus smiled and laughed a little bit when he saw Timmy staring at the Tattoo on his arm. "Curious about the tattoo?" he laughed and Timmy nodded, not daring to speak, just encase he squeaked. "The first time I got shot was through the arm," He started all the eyes where on him, apart from Riven's and the other two men's as they where all rolling their eyes, making it clear that this was a story that Marcus told often "I got someone to take a picture of trickles of blood it was making and got a tattoo artist to recreate it." He finished and looked at Timmy who was now intrigued by the man's story. "And the skull, represents my sister, She works with bones, you know, dating them and other stuff that makes no sense to me, and on her first day after graduation she dropped the skull of some dead dude, so I got it to remind me of her when I wasn't about." he smiled and and leaned back in the seat as the Limo started moving again.

"Now! Before Mr Story Teller here has the chance to tell any other stories, let me introduce myself, Ashier" Ashier nodded his head and everyone looked into his glowing red eyes, he seemed perfectly nice, but just the way he held himself he looked a evil, Riven just laughed.

"Real name, not your code name," Riven laughed and nodded his head encouragingly.

"Come on! I got a lame human name!" He argued but Riven just shook his head and laughed until he heard the sigh escape one of his men's lips, "David" He sighed and looked at the floor,

"That's not bad, we've got human names as well," Brandon piped up pointing to Timmy. "I'm Brandon, and ginger over there is Timmy" He smiled and Timmy sent him a 'really' glare. Brandon just laughed at Timmy's horrible attempt of glaring.

"So last introductions." Riven smiled, "The blond one's Sky and The blue haired _pacifist_ is Helia" Riven pointed down the last to in the corner.

"Good to know," The one with the scar said from where he had sat in silence, "Aapep, is my name" He said strongly, then gave a slight smile and a nod.

"Don't expect much, Aapep doesn't speak, unless he's fighting." Riven added in looking at the men in the limo. They all either laughed, smiled or in Aapep's case, he nodded. "I said you where all in for a night of midnight drills, well, I kinda lied." He smiled and got a look from all of his friends, "We'll do that another time," He laughed "Its time to get wasted."

* * *

"Ladies!" Musa shouted from the back of her Limo. "Lets get this party started!" She smiled and reached over for the champagne bottle, which was sitting in a container of ice. Each of the girls all had their own sashes, Musa saying '_the Rockin' Bride' _in white on the baby blue sash that went from Musa's right shoulder then across her body_. _Stella's written in red on purple said '_Sun kissed Maid of Honour' _which slung loosely from her right shoulder. Tecna's had '_The brides technology maid'_ printed in red on purple like Stella's. Flora's sash was cover in flowers and in the middle it said '_The Brides Flower'_ and Flora had wrapped it around her hips like a belt. Layla's was the same colour and print as Musa's but was ripped and torn a little, to Layla's request,'_Soon to be God mother'_ was wrote on it, as Riven and Musa had decided that their first child's god parents where going to be Layla and Nabu. Bloom's was white on black and it simply said, '_The Red Headed One'_ All the girls had laughed at this and luckily Bloom wasn't quite as offended as Musa though she was going to be.

"So what awesome club are we going to?" Stella chimed out while accepting a bubbling glass of champagne. She leaned back an smiled at her blue haired friend who was raking for something in the side compartment of her chosen seat. Finally she pulled out six masks, all black and it would cover half of their face, they each had a different colour of flower at the edge of the right side, but apart from that the masks where the same.

"One that needs these my dear Stella, Masquerade." Musa whispered just enough to peek the interests of her friends.

"Masquerade? This certainly sounds like fun!" Tecna smiled after taking a sip from the champagne glass. They all looked around at each other for a minute and then suddenly what Musa had said set in. "You got reservations into Masquerade!" Tecna shouted almost spilling the what was left of the champagne on the floor.

"You never did!" Layla added in quickly before any one else did. Musa nodded her head allowing her friends to realise where they where going and that it wasn't a joke. "Amazing!" She whispered in disbelief.

"Whoa" Flora whispered, the rest of the girls couldn't get anything else out they where in complete shock.

"Also!" Musa shouted to get their attention, "I got Riven and the guys in too, they just don't know we're going to be there yet!" She giggled and all the girls smiled at her devious attitude at the moment. "So our mission is, to freak them all! Our guys are married, or soon to be in my case, so getting them dancing with another girl, is the mission. But in this case its us, without letting them know its us." Musa smiled deviously and leaned back in her seat taking a tasters sip of the champagne before nodding her head to her own plan.

"Musa darling! You know how to through a Hen night!" Stella chimed reaching for the champagne bottle to pour herself some more. "Great!" She mused to her self smiling as she took another sip from the glass.

* * *

"Riven, you're mask." Brandon handed Riven his mask from his the man at the counter, Riven accepted it gladly and slid the mask over his face, he didn't say a word, not a word of thanks or a snarky comment on the purple flower which had been placed on all the masks for the men. Riven merely nodded his head and turned to look at one out of his two best men. Brandon noticed and sighed, "What's up?" Brandon asked and jokingly punched Riven's arm, it was his bachelor party, his last night of officially being a single man and he was almost scared. Tomorrow he would be married, Musa would Be Queen Musa Harmony Hale, and he would be Mr Riven Hale, then he would have a month on honeymoon, before coming back for his coronation being formally announce King and then shipped off to the battlefields of the Realm of War. Now Brandon had thought of it like that, he could see why Riven was looking worried. He may only be married for two months, he may die out on that battlefield. Leaving Musa. Leaving his friends. Leaving everything he cared about. Brandon thought more and more about this as Riven point blank refused to answer his question and they walked quietly to the bar.

Then something struck Brandon, Musa had to get pregnant before he left. So Musa would be carrying a baby getting special treatments from all of her friends and associates and then one day, Helia walks in. His head his low. Musa doesn't notice because she's to busy rubbing her ever getting larger baby bump. Then Stella looks up to see who's walking forwards. Musa looks to. Helia's face is saddened. Musa starts to cry. Helia tells Musa the dreaded news. Musa cries. Musa announces to her people that their beloved King, has died. She raises her child fatherless. If Riven had thought anything along those lines then it would not be a shock to see him like this. "Riven, talk to me" Brandon whispered as he leaned over the bar and called for the Bartender.

"I might die" He whispered as Brandon passed him a bottle of beer that bartender had just handed him.

Brandon sighed so he was thinking what Brandon had just realised. "You're a good soldier, and your careful!" Brandon reassured him and then took a sip from his bottle, he looked at Riven, "And you know that your love for Musa, will keep you fighting hard." Brandon ran a hand through his hair and shifted the mask he had on to make it more comfortable. Riven was slouched, it was like he wasn't registering the blaring music or the flashing rainbow lights. He wasn't taking in all the beautiful women on the dance floor, and he wasn't caring that all of his friends where dancing with girls who looked suspiciously like their wives.

"But I could Brandon." Riven whispered, Brandon normally wouldn't be able to keep a straight face when seeing Riven in a white mask with a purple flower on the side, but this time he didn't find it humorous. He was worried for the mental state of one of his best friends. "Musa didn't think I heard this but I did. She whispered to herself, that she was scared of going through the pregnancy alone, and my own written vows clearly state that I'll never let her be scared again." Riven shook his head and took three overly large gulps of his beer and the placed the bottle down. "Brandon, She's the love of my life, if I ever break a vow to her... or a promise... I swear... I'll wish death upon myself." He murmured and Brandon shook his head.

"Riven you couldn't be more of an idiot could you!" Brandon laughed, "Stella said the same thing, It doesn't just mean she's scared of you not being there to help her through it, it means she's scared that your going to miss a great experience with her as well." Brandon whispered pulling his friend away from the bar. He pulled him right into the middle of dance floor and put his hands up in the air.

"Brandon. I'm not in the mood." Riven moaned and started walking away. Brandon was having none of it. "Stella had Thomas two years ago!" Brandon shouted over the crowd. Swaying with the music hoping that Riven was trying to find a way to let the music take him some where safe. "If Today was my last day..." Brandon shouted, he stopped dancing, he placed his hands on Riven's shoulders. "I wouldn't regret a thing" Brandon shouted over the music "If you died say three months from here... And you knew, you had married Musa, you knew she was going to have a baby and be a wonderful mother and ruler, if you knew you were going to die in love with the love of you life, and that you'd probably saved thousands of lives, would you die happy?!" Brandon asked Riven over the music one last time.

"Yes!" Riven shouted back smiling now, Brandon had shown him how wonderful things could be, whether he was there on not. He felt assured and he was guaranteed Musa would be happy. Brandon smiled and laughed before turning his friend towards the bar.

"Now would it make you feel more complete if we went and told our partners that their plan to disrupt out Bachelors party has epically failed as Helia knows he's dancing with Flora, Timmy knows its Tecna and Nabu knows Layla's move anywhere! And it appears Bloom and Sky are having a fight!" Brandon laughed and started walking forward his arm draped over Riven's shoulder.

"Only if we teased them first" Riven laughed and walked forward with his Best Man at his side. If anyone had ever suspected the Brandon was going to be Riven's best man and vice versa, then they had to be psychic, because no one else saw it.

* * *

"I still don't understand how they knew it was us!" Stella complained as Layla was tightening her corset. All the girls where preparing for the big Royal Wedding, they were all extremely excited as Musa and Riven had seen nothing of the hall or of anything really.

"The chances are is that they heard Bloom shout it" Tecna said as she tightened the corset on Musa's wedding dress. "That's how Timmy figured out it was me" Tecna finished off her sentences as she tied a knot in the string leaving just enough breathing space for Musa.

"Its not my fault that Sky so quickly accepted my invitation to dance!" Bloom argued and took a sip of wine from the bottle that had been brought to them by some of Musa's maids.

"They where there to dance darling!" Stella grunted as Layla pulled tighter again on the corset.

"He was trying to hide his wedding ring!" Bloom shouted back, this was the third bottle of wine and Bloom was the only one with a glass.

"Dear maybe you should go lie down" Flora suggested as she ruffled up the hoop skirt that had just been added to the corset. Flora had designed something sweet and simple. The corset was the top half of the dress and then the under skirt of the hoop skirt was added and attached to the Corset. Then a cream skirt was placed over the top so the attachments couldn't be seen and that trailed at least four meters behind her. After everything else was added a lace outline was added, it covered her arms and the rest of the hoop Skirt. It was the most beautiful dress Musa had ever seen in her life, she could barely believe that she was wearing it. It was comfortable, flattering, even sexy. Musa couldn't ask for more.

"Musa do you want to Practise your vows? You know so you get them word for word and blow Riven off his feet" Layla asked gasping as Stella was now tightening Layla's corset.

"Na, I more worried about how everyone's seated, I mean Count Drake and Lady Trilisa can not be seated together. And I want spare seats for all of us because its a long ceremony that lasts all day!" Musa urged moving over to the make up station where Stella had called her personal beauty assistant who was waiting for Musa.

"We know Musa we listened to all your requests Musa, and even included something of Riven's taste, trust me your going to love it!" Tecna reassures Musa as she and Flora walk over with her.

"I know, I Trust you guys!" Musa chimed and took her seat letting the artist do her work.

* * *

"Suit! Where's my suit!" Riven ran out of the bathroom with a towel around his hips and Brandon and Aapep pulling their heads from the wardrobe holding nothing. "Guys..." Riven said looking everywhere for his suit.

"Not good!" Brandon shouted running towards the door dragging Aapep with him. "We'll go find Sky seeming it was his tailor who made it, Riven get some pants on and see if it was delivered to Musa's room!" Brandon ordered and then he was gone.

"Great..." Riven shook his head and found himself a set of jogging trousers to slip on so he could walk down to Musa's room.

Musa had only asked for one thing, well two technically but that was not the point, she had only asked that he not see her before the wedding. So knowing that he was about to walk into an ambush of girls nails scratching him and girlie shriek's screaming at him, he prepared himself and took deep breaths. He wasn't going to barge in, he was going to knock, at least that way they couldn't say he wasn't inconsiderate. The halls where white and the carpet was red, that was all Riven could see, white walls red carpet, every part of Melody Riven had seen was so full of life and this... this was just so boring.

He was outside of Musa's door hand about to hit the door when he heard Aapep shout to him from down the hall. Brandon had his suit pressed up against him and was walking around doing his Riven impersonation. He laughed like he should have, and back away from the door and ran up to his friends he jumped into them and then they all ran back to Riven's room arms draped over each others shoulders laughing. '_NTS, Never ask Sky to get something made for me or Musa or anybody!' _Riven thought to him self laughing away.

* * *

"You ready Princess?" Musa's father asked her as she paced back and forth in the hallway. They had arrived at the largest Tiata in the whole of Melody a two hours trip. And Musa still hadn't seen any of her wedding reception. She tried to guess from what was outside what may be inside, but all she mainly saw where Phlox's They where everywhere and Musa could only remember what they stood for, _Harmony, 'Are Souls are united' _and _'We think alike'_ She smiled at these Flora always chose the best flowers. The hallway was getting increasingly darker and it was eleven fifty seven, in three minutes time, Stella, Layla and Tecna would walk in throwing petals on the ground, then Musa would link arms with her father and they would enter, and Flora and Bloom would have the tail of her dress they would all be smiling. It would all go fine. Musa just needed to remember to breathe. In then out, In then out.

"Oh Chanter! I can't breathe!" Musa spluttered out grabbing onto Stella's arms, "I can't do this!" Musa panicked she looked back at her father. "Daddy you never like Riven! Lets run! Now!" Musa whimpered to her father lifting up her dress and slowly making her way to the exit.

"Musa get back here!" Layla shouted down to her friend and chased after her, "We all go married and trust me its the greatest day of your life!" Layla smiled and pushed her back to her fathers side.

The door opened a little and a body guards head popped through the gap. Thirty seconds left positions please." Musa's heart was galloping so fast it was like it would break her rib bones just to escape her chest. She closed her eye's as the doors opened with a large creek she took a final breath and then opened her eyes when her father started walking forward.

* * *

**A/N**

**MWHAHAHAHAHAHA I am evil! Yea Yea I know! But this does mean you will get a whole chapter based on wedding ceremony, and I mean midnight to midnight in the chapter. So I hope you enjoyed it! I can't promise the next update soon, I'm back at school tomorrow and then in a few weeks I have these big horrible Prelims. The reason I haven't been updating lately is for the following reasons!**

**1 REVISING FOR BIG MEAN EXAMS**

**2 I've been on holiday**

**3 I got addicted to the Mass effect trilogy. **


	4. Chapter 4

14 Months For a Family

* * *

13 Months 54 Weeks Part 2

* * *

Riven stood at the far end of a large domed room. The walls where painted a sky coloured blue and thousands off small shelves where hung a rainbow selection of candles placed and lit side by side on each shelf. Rows of padded navy seats allowed Melody's nobles and the Bride and Grooms closest friends and family to fill the room. Riven stood looking at Brandon who was laughing as Riven untied his tie and threw it behind him hoping it didn't hit one of the four thousand candles. He was in a navy blue suit with a brown under shirt. His best men dressed the same and the Chanter Medley stood beside him dressed in a floor length creamy yellow dress with a same coloured shall. The Chanter's who lived in this particular Tiata where standing as the witnesses to the largest and most awaited wedding of the century. Riven turned as he heard the doors creek open. His eyes quickly glazed over Stella, Tecna and Layla and stared to the women in white behind them.

She had her head down as she squeezed on to her father hoping not to stumble, even though he hadn't met her eye's the sight of her had stopped him breathing, her dress trailed behind her and pressed softly against her curves, her hair flowed around her lowered face and she had a veil that covered her face gently. He was dying for her to raised her head so he could look into her eyes and hope to see her smiling, as they got closer the girls separated apart from Stella who walked up the few steps and took her place behind where Musa would be.

Finally Musa looked up and took in the scene around her, her breath mas taken by the view around her, everything was just so beautiful, along with all the candles there was strands of blue ribbon hanging from the top of the dome roof, along the side of the seats was selections of Photo's on the left was Musa growing up and then from when she met Riven he joined her in her photo's and on the right was Riven growing up until he met Musa and then she was in all of his photo's. Musa looked behind her to see what she had missed when she had her head down and all that stood out was the smiles from all of their guests, the dome had been decorated to look perfect and to their tastes, but what really made the room perfect was the alter.

The chanter stood behind it and it was decorated with sheet music of her and Riven's favourite songs, to get married in this room was better than anything she could imagine, it was so simple but that's what made it so beautiful.

What really made the room for both Musa and Riven though, was seeing the other. Riven had his hand extended ready for Musa's father to place her hand in his his, he was smiling like he had never done before, and Musa thought he looked childlike, but he was eager, he wanted her to be Musa Hale as quickly as possible.

Her fathers hand was shaking as he handed his daughter over to another man, for some people think that this is the moment in time when a fathers job is done and that he was no longer needed in his child's life, but this was not a true statement to Musa's father, I mean she would need her father to babysit the children when she was ruling the kingdom.

Riven's hand clasped quickly and tightly around Musa's Hand and pulled her close to him. Her father took a deep breath and the smiled as she fell into the arms of her soon to be husband. Musa's other hand landed on Riven's shoulder and she stared adoringly at him she could take her eyes off him, especially his neatly spiked hair, just the way she wanted it for _their day. _

He rested a hand on her waist and held her until they stood in position ready for the actually ceremony to start. Brandon and Aapep stood behind him smiling, for Brandon he couldn't believe that the cruel uncaring selfish boy he had seen when he first met Riven was now the man stood in front of him, and Aapep smiled kindly as he saw his leader, who had saved his life a good few times, finally be truly happy. Stella stood behind Musa looking down her bare back, her skin pale and pure, her blue her flowing around face and slinking to her sides, even from the back Stella didn't think Musa could be any more beautiful in this moment as she glowed.

"Today we are celebrating the joining of Riven Hale and Musa Cecille Melody." Musa laughed silently as her full name was spoken. Riven squeezed her hand, noticing her blush, even under the veil.

"We ask the Goddesses of Music and Love to be here and present in the joining of the two standing before me." Riven looked up words as in trying to remember what the names of the goddesses of Music and Love's names are.

"You will each make a promise to the other today, to keep forever, through life and into the afterlife." The chanter had spoken quietly and had her eyes close as she spoke, but when she finished she opened her eyes, "Before the ceremony starts does any one object to the marriage of Riven and Musa?" She asked, Musa and Riven carried on staring at each other as they knew no one would be against their wedding and even if they were nothing was going to stop them now.

"Now I ask the father of The Bride and Groom to come forward." Musa's father stood up out of his seat and slowly took his place beside Musa. Riven had no parents, and so he asked Aapep to take his fathers place, and so Aapep stood beside Riven.

"Now will the four of you join hands and say a prayer." They all linked hands and bowed their heads, Riven had studied the details of the ceremony and knew exactly what to say and what to do, he only hoped Aapep had done his homework too. "Musa" the chanter urged Musa to start the prayer.

"In darkness and in light, I will always hear the song that your soul is playing. So if you're ever lost I will make sure to find you. The Goddess of Love, Amethyst, I ask to watch over theses two men I am asking to join my families heart and Goddess of Music, Cecille, I ask you to make their songs heard to me so I can protect them from the darkness around." Musa spoke clearly and Loudly, smiling the whole way through, she couldn't believe that it was happening that she had just said that prayer.

"Aapep" The Chanter moved on and Riven truly hoped that Aapep had remembered his lines.

Aapep took a deep breath in and then started confident he had remembered... most of his lines. "I Hand this man to live his own life, share it with the one he wishes and promise to take a step back in the role of his life. To the Goddess of Wisdom, Z..Zotia, I asked for you to guide him in his decision making and help him care for the women in his heart."

"Ho-boe"

"Today I give my daughter away, in hope she lives happily with the man she has chosen, I wish for her the luck to be a mother and wife like her own mother was. Goddess of Kindness, Daya, I ask you to allow my daughter to keep her kind and pure heart and to wish her luck in her everyday life. To the Goddess of Peace, Dove, I ask for you to help her through the stressful tomes and keep her mind at peace."

Riven knew he was next he breathed in and opened his eyes to stare at his feet, he took another deep breath and started before the chanter had asked him to.

"From Darkness to light I move, I start to learn the song you play, so I hear you where ever I am. I give you all my love in return and hope that I live to make you happy. Dear Goddess of Love, Amethyst, let the one I love be kept from harm and feel the love I give to her. Goddess of Music, Cecille, I asked to let her music be heard so that she can experience the purity which is her."

Riven opened his eyes again as did everyone else and looked at Musa who was crying, her face smiling though.

"Thank you" Chanter Medley said and Aapep and Ho-Boe took a step back. "One promise is to be made, Musa dear, would you like to start" Chanter Medley smiled kindly and Musa squeezed Riven's hands, She smiled gently at him and took a deep breath, Riven met her gaze through the veil covering her face.

"I've never really been sure what I would say on this day, one time I just said that I'd wing it, but Theirs only one thing I can think to say seeing you standing here, I'm glad I'm in love with you." Musa smiled and leaned up to wipe away one of the first tears she thinks Riven's ever shed. "My Promise to you, is to love you for this life and the beyond one." Musa smiled and Riven leaned in for a hug, technically they weren't suppose to touch each other apart from holding hands but no one said anything as Musa embraced him.

Riven straightened him self up and cleared his throat and looked at Musa, he had completely forgotten what he was going to say and so he was actually going to wing it. "I eh.. I had this really sweet promise planned, but ehh, I don't think its good enough any more." he laughed and smiled kindly at her. "Really the only thing I want for you is your happiness, and so I promise to do everything I can to make you happy. I just want to see you smile everyday." Riven whispered and looked deeply into her eye's he knew in just a few minutes he would be able to fold back the veil and call her his.

"Aww" Musa whispered squeezing Riven's hands and smiling hugely.

"Do the Families of the couple approve of the Promises?" The Chanter asked even though everyone in the room was in tears, even Stella who had given up caring about her running mascara. Everyone clapped in their agreement and Musa took a step closer to Riven, they dropped hands and Riven's fingers ran around the bottom of the veil, they listened carefully for the chanter to say '_Remove the veil and kiss the new Mrs. Musa Cecille Hale' _before Riven Ripped the veil back and pulled Musa into his arms, longingly he kissed her raising her of the ground_._ Musa wrapped her arms around his neck and played with his hair with her fingers, she liked the burning passion of the kiss, the way that through every single inch of her body just by that single kiss she felt like she was walking on clouds. It didn't matter to them that two hundred people were watching them cheering, it didn't matter to them, that outside was their two rings that Tecna and Timmy would present them with, it didn't matter that Musa's fathers was crying like a baby because his little girl was now all grown up and married. The only thing was mattered was the simple fact that where, Mr and Mrs Hale, Together, as one.

* * *

Its tradition for the wedding party to be of close friends and family only, but its always after the honeymoon. Musa was in her room Checking the luggage Stella and Layla had packed for her, bikini's, lingerie, shorts and tank tops. She wasn't really looking though, she kept on thinking about the weight of the ring on her finger, how it was making itself noticeable, shouting to her, 'Hey You just got married!' She looked down and smiled every time, little bands of gold, Musa's saying I'm Yours, Riven's Saying Forever, in the ancient text of Melody.

Musa was slightly worried, Riven had chosen the honeymoon destination, and Layla and Stella had obviously decided that She was going to run out of Lingerie by the end of the first week. She quickly zipped up her suit case , quickly got changed into pure white shorts that had been laid out for her and a purple wrinkled shirt with short sleeves, quickly nipped in to get her toiletries, and found that sunglasses had been left beside her pink toiletries bag. Happily she slid on the glasses doing a pose in front of the mirror above the ceramic sink. Exiting the room she confidently made her way to the grand entrance, where Stella and Brandon stood beside Riven, none of them noticing that she had arrived. She carefully made her way down, she didn't like walking in flip-flops, but it suited her outfit.

"I told Layla you would look great in that top, I just knew it." Stella beamed as she hugged her friend at the bottom of the stairs, before she pulled away Musa managed to whisper "Why the hell is their so much lingerie?" leaving Stella in a fit of laughter, Helia and Flora stood in a doorway waving goodbye, they had promised to keep Melody running while Musa and Riven where gone. Riven was leaning against the was magenta hair still spiked up, cream coloured shorts and a white shirt unbuttoned allowing Musa to gaze at his six pack for a few seconds.

"You ready?" He asked extending his hand to her, she smile and nodded and placed her hand in his, he looked down at her hand and gazed at the ring, "Your mine now" He laughed and swept her up of her feet, giggling like a mad woman she buried her face into his shoulder as she started walking away with her, Brandon following with Musa's luggage bag. Musa to busy laughing didn't realise Riven had walked through a portal until the temperature went from warm to super hot. She raised her head and looked around her, the sunshine planet, the coasts of Solaria. Where they had first gone on holiday together so many years ago.

"Goddess..." Musa whispered looking around her, it was still as bright and colourful as it had been thirteen years ago. "I can't believe we're here again" Musa smiled and kissed his cheek. In front of them was their Jeep filled with all their luggage, Riven walked over and placed Musa into her seat.

"Ready to go Musa?" Riven asked.

"I was born ready!" Musa replied laughing, watching Riven as he walked around the car and hopped in to drive. "So where are we staying?" Musa asked, Only to make Riven laugh as he suddenly drove off the main road and into the forestry nearby.

Musa leaned away from her open window as branches poked their way in as Riven drove past. She trusted Riven with her life, but their was certain points where she was positive he was going to hit a tree, but he never did, he dodged everyone and made it to their destination in one piece.

"NEVER!" Musa shouted, "EVER" She shouted again, "get my luggage covered in leaves!" She hissed as she climbed out to check on her luggage to make sure that it hadn't been ripped open and her lingerie wasn't lying all around.

Quickly and quietly Riven slipped up behind her and swept her off the ground, holding her securely her walked around a few bushes and carried on holding her until they were insight of the cabin. Walls made entirely of glass and plush furniture, the whole cabin made of either wood or glass, Musa would have taken more in if she hadn't been carried through the house in a rush and thrown onto the bed in the master suite.

"What about the luggage?" Musa asked teasingly, as she tried to sit up on the bed as Riven crawled onto the bed leaning over her.

"It'll be fine" He winked and leaned in pressing his lips to hers pushing her down, _celebrating the start._

* * *

**A/N **

**Sorry its been ages since I uploaded, but I hope this satisfied you guys I can't wait until the rest of the honeymoon, I have know idea what I'm going to do so It'll be interesting to see what I come up with! **

**Also Sorry for Grammar, I'm tired so I can't say that It's spot on but I will change it soon, ish...**

**Rain!**


	5. Chapter 5

14 Months for a Family

* * *

13 Months 53 Weeks

* * *

Up in the forestry, a small cabin was hidden away; the greenery was vivid and dampened from the sudden down pour. For the past three days sudden down pours had been happening frequently and the cabin was staring to look worse for wear. Along with the rain, was howling winds and nearby some tree's had nearly fallen on the cabin. Some of the windows in the cabin had also caved in and all electricity to the cabin had been cut as well.

Outside a jeep still held a small selection of luggage. The bags where covered with leaves and even a little bit ripped. The contents inside this bag where mainly of women's toiletries and so the women inside of the cabin looked out the window and watched as she saw her make-up and bath set get soaked. Standing crossed armed she looked out of the window watching, she had more than just simple body washes in there though, she had four boxes each containing a stick which would tell her if she was to stay queen or not.

The man she was with had offered to get them for her but she didn't want him to see and remind him that this honeymoon they were on wasn't just about their love. She knew it was ridiculous to think that after a week of being here she could already be pregnant but they had been together again for seven weeks, sharing the same bed, she could have been pregnant while she was getting married. She needed to know. She needed to check if she had a life forming inside of her already.

"Hmm... Musa" she heard a thud as her husband flopped on to her side of the bed expecting her to be there. He inhaled deeply taking in the smell of her that she had left on the sheets and then came to realise that his wife had not answered to his grumble. He leaned up and called out her name again just as one of her pale hands sat on his bare shoulder. His hair was a mess, while her hair was already brushed. He was naked under the sheets, while she was up and dressed with the clothes they had been drying. He was smiling genuinely, she was forcing a smile.

"Babe, what's up?" He asked as he rolled onto his back pulling her onto the bed to cuddle into his side. She rested her head on his broad chest and her fingers ran across the muscles on his stomach. She fit perfectly against his body always had, when she was in Alfea and he was in Red Fountain and she had cuddled into him she fitted perfectly. The nights before he left for the army she fit against him perfectly and now, after so many years had passed and they had both changed physically and mentally changed, she still fitted perfectly beside him. He laughed at his chain of thoughts as she sat their listening to his heartbeat, it was calming to her, "Like a mothers heart beat is to a baby" she thought to herself and then back to the idea that a little person may be growing inside of her.

She put it to paranoia as for the past two days she had been sick quite often but then again, she and Riven never claimed to be world renowned chiefs. Also with the cabin falling apart bit by bit it was easy to say she had caught a cold and a possibly food poisoning but she couldn't get the idea that it wasn't either out of her head.

She had been sitting quietly just letting her newly wed husband stroke her hair when she shot up, she was dressed he was not and so she braced the outside weather and stumbled to the car. Just as she reached the Jeep the down pour started again and the rain hit off her skin like it was drilling into her. She didn't feel it though she was just so concentrated on grabbed onto the straps of the bag and she forgot about his extra set of clothing and stormed in with the bag and she was now soaked head to toe.

Her husband was in standing by the door with a piece of bedding wrapped around his hips. He stood back as his wife left a trail of rain water behind her. She walked straight into the bathroom and put things away, her body scrub at the end of the bath, shampoo on a shelf above she bath and then she opened the bottom draw under the sink and stuffed inside the things she would need if she turned out not to be pregnant.

She quickly locked the door hearing her husband, who was thoroughly confused at how she was acting, stumble towards the door. She reached into the bag and pulled out the box which contained the pregnancy test and opened it. "Time to pee on a stick..." She whispered to herself taking in a deep breath hoping that he would just wait patiently.

"Musa!" Riven shouted banging on the door, Musa had been in their for fifteen minutes he had heard gently sobs and she didn't reply to his pleas, he hammered on the door and eventually gave in and sat down on the floor pressing his back against the door waiting for her to come out.

She had been wrong all day, she woke up before him, forced a smile, they were on honeymoon for Goddess' sake! "Musa!" He mumbled again, she was silent know and he was now really worried. He didn't want to barge in on her, he had no idea what she was doing and she might get angry at him if he intruded.

Suddenly the door swung open and Riven fell back being caught just in time by his wife, she sat him up, placed a kiss on his cheek and then stepped over him giggling. He scrambled off the carpeted floor and into the bathroom with its laminate flooring and blue painted walls and the corner bath which was now filled with all of Musa's many body scrubs. He wasn't sure what he was looking for, for all he knew she had just had a sore stomach.

Not sure where to look he decided to look in the bin, its wear she would have thrown something out. Sitting right at the bottom of the bin was a box. Clearly labelled 'Pregnancy Test' underneath it said 'Most accurate result in 10 minutes' Riven's breath got stuck in his throat Musa had been in there for longer than 10 minutes, she'd seen the results, and she was smiling? Was she? Could she be? He had to know!

"Musa!" Riven shouted as he ran towards the living room where Musa was headed when she left the bathroom. His heart was racing in his heart, what would the kid call him, Papa, Father, Dad, Daddy, he didn't care what the kid called him! The kid could call him a fruit loop and he wouldn't care. "Musa!" Riven was beaming he'd actually done it! He had got Musa Pregnant! He was going be dad! They would have a family! "Musa" he shouted again as she came into sight she was lighting some candles in the kitchen while eating some dry cereal as the milk had went off when the fridge had lost power. He came up to her and swept her off her feet, and placed her on the bunker top. Riven put his hand under her shirt and rubbed her stomach smiling. He could feel it, the energy from the life, he knew it was there, he could sense it, screw motherly instincts, his husband and fatherly instincts where kicking in.

"What are you doing?" She giggled and played with his tangled hair. He had lifted up her shirt and was now kissing her stomach. "Riven!" She giggled as he looked up her, his face was like a little kids.

"I can't believe we're going to be parents!" He smiled and looked down at her stomach staring at it he tried to convince himself that he could see a little bump where a baby made from his gene's and her gene's was forming.

Her face shadowed for a few seconds of a sly happiness before dropping and she raised his head and held it in her hands. His eyes saddened when he saw her expression. "Riven..." She whispered but Riven understood and his eyes started watering.

"You're not pregnant are you" He whispered to himself, of course she wasn't if she was she would have told him straight away they would be celebrating, calling everyone they knew, well maybe not as both of their cell phones had died, but most of all, if she was pregnant he wouldn't have found her eating cereal with a bored look on her face.

"Sorry sweets." she whispered with a sad look on her face, she had a ping of guilt in her heart as she had to wipe away Riven's unusual tears, he was so upset that she wasn't pregnant, but she knew something he didn't and she wasn't going to tell him until it was the perfect time to.

"I can't believe it." Riven whispered and placed his head on her shoulder. "I was so sure" he laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Guess I just wanted you to be pregnant so bad I took the box as you were."

Musa smiled sweetly and then whispered something in his ear. His head shooting right up and he wore a crooked grin, "Seriously?" He whispered and she nodded giggling. "Well don't you know how to cheer a guy up!?"

* * *

It had been way to long up in that cabin and they still had no electricity and where low on food supplies, Riven didn't want to drive the jeep unsure of what the road was like and he didn't want to get trapped or lost where they wouldn't have anything. Neither one had the ability to charge their out of battery phones. Musa could have made a portal but she refused to because of 'personal reasons' that Riven couldn't understand no matter what way she explained it to him.

They were huddled up in the bed together all their clothes where soaking and the winds had gotten worse and the cabin was freezing without heating and so hiding under the quilt of their bed together seemed like the best solution. Musa was sitting up in the bed while Riven slept peacefully beside her, she rubbed her stomach as she started to feel sick again, she was glad Riven hadn't notice how often she was sick, she was just praying Stella would come soon because she was worried as neither of them would have been answering her calls.

Musa tried to contain the growing feeling of dizziness as she heard Riven stir behind her, he was asleep smiling and she couldn't contain it anymore and she slipped out of the bed and stumbled to the window she knew she was never going to make it to the bathroom, this window was already bust and so with a gently push she opened it and started being sick into the outside greenery. To busy leaning out of the window she didn't hear Riven wake up and stumble over to her with a blanket in his hand. She lunged every time her stomach churned, she had never been so happy to be so sick, if she got any worse Riven would have to attempt to get her to civilisation.

He wrapped the blanket over her back and rubbed her back with one hand while he wiped the sleep from his eyes with the other; he gently rubbed her back and held her every time she threw up. She was really pale and he was worried about how sick she was, it seemed unnatural to him. She held onto her stomach instead of the window as she lurched forward. Hoping to help her he held onto her as well and keeping her greasy navy blue hair away from her face.

Eventually she had nothing left in her stomach to throw up and she just fell back into Riven's grasp. "I feel so unwell" she whispered as she closed her eyes and let Riven pick her up. He placed her on the bed and walked out of the room once she was wrapped tightly under the covers and he went in search to find a pill she could take to hopefully ease her stomach pains.

He entered the bathroom to rake through her toiletries bag hoping there would be something there to stop the sickness she felt. He found her pink toiletries bag underneath the sink and opened it, the bag was split in two one side contained her tooth brush and tooth paste and a flannel and the other side three unused pregnancy tests, and one stick by its self. "Why would she keep the stick...?" Riven questioned, he reached in to the bag and started to pull out the stick, he wasn't sure why she'd kept the pink stick and was way to curious to leave it be. He pulled it out and saw a red line and a blue line on the stick, "What the...?" Riven didn't know what he was looking at and so he pulled another box and was about to check what the blue and red line meant when he heard a voice:

* * *

"Look at the state of this place; do you think Musa and Riven are still here?"

* * *

He recognised the voice as the queen of Solaria and stuffed the stick and box back into the toiletries bag and then stepped outside of the bathroom.

"Stella?" Riven asked as he ran through to the living room in his jogging trousers. He tried to straighten his hair quickly before walking into Stella and Brandon who had picked up a branch from a tree that had fallen over nearby.

"Riven!" Brandon spotted Riven rush into the living, his first thought was to get them to take Musa out of here she was getting more unwell every moment.

"Can you guys get Musa out of here?" Riven asked as he led them to the bedroom where Musa was still bundled up in bed. "I would have left earlier but I was worried about us getting stuck if the path was blocked." He explained as Stella leaned over Musa and placed her hand to her forehead.

"What's wrong with her?!" Stella asked as she gently shook Musa awake. The blonde had seen her friend in some states but Musa looked paler than she ever had before, her hair was greasy and her sweat was making her face shine. Stella tied back her blonde hair to stop it falling on Musa as the queen of Melody started to wake.

"She's just been sick every day, I think it's because she hasn't been eating right and we've been trapped up here for the week without electricity. No cold or warm food just cereal really…" Riven added as Brandon picked up the slowly waking Musa and carried her out of the room. Even Brandon recognised how sick she was, he picked her up slowly as he felt that she could break at any second in his arm, but once he hold of her securely he rushed to the door to wait for Stella to make a portal home.

"Riven collect some of her supplies, when the weathers better we'll collect the rest of your stuff, no one's getting up here any time soon." Stella reassured him as she walked away out of the bedroom with the stale air and the smell of sick.

* * *

Stella left Riven in the cabin to make a portal to Melody so Musa could get back their okay and so Riven seized the opportunity to finally find out what the red and blue stripes meant.

He entered the bathroom and picked the bag up from floor and once again removed the pregnancy test, he was way too curious about red and blue stripes. What did they mean? He couldn't contain it any more. He looked at the back of the box and dropped everything as realisation hit him, his wife was lying to him...

* * *

**A/N **

**Hi guys, there is another chapter, and another week down, and let me just say the thing that Musa's lying about is not what you think it is! **

Bye! Rain!


	6. Chapter 6

14 Months For a Family

* * *

12 months 52 Weeks

* * *

The dry weather of Melody was a blessing to the Queen and her newly wed husband. After being trapped in a cabin for their honeymoon they had recovered and got straight back to business as if the trip had never happened.

But one thing had happened. The blue and red lines. The box explained that the blue and red lines meant that she was neither positive nor negative. The best pregnancy test out there couldn't tell if the queen was pregnant or not. After Musa's recovery from sickness she had from being trapped in the cabin the first thing Riven forced her to get was a blood test, it was the most accurate way to tell if she was pregnant or not.

Since then Musa and Riven had been sitting around impatiently. Technically they were still on honeymoon time and so Helia had offered to carry on with their duties while they waited for the results. Musa and Riven had both found their favourite spots to wait at, Musa's was in the Tiata and Riven's was on any set of clear steps.

Maids walked past Riven and asked if he needed anything but he told them nonchalantly that he was fine and could sit staring at wall for hours on end. The Chanter would often find Musa kneeling underneath the statue of Fayola, Goddess of Good Luck and sometimes the Chanter could make out some of her mumbled prayers.

'_Goddess Fayola, Goddess of Good Luck, I ask for your blessing and for you to bid me well in the journey I am taking. Goddess Fayola, Goddess of Good Luck, I ask you bless me with a positive result.' _

The Chanter sometimes heard Musa repeating the prayer for hours on end and as she ignored her body's natural needs. When Musa rose from her trance she would move to another Goddess and ask for the positive result and to have a child of her own but she spent the majority of her time praying to Fayola.

It was four in the afternoon and Musa and Riven had finally decided to leave their places of "Meditation" and actually go to dinner. Tonight a few of their close friends had come for dinner and so they decided that in their best interest they should probably get dressed into something that members of the royal family would wear. While Riven was in the bathroom shaving Musa was raking through her closet trying to find a gown that didn't cling to her arms.

After shaving successfully, Riven washed his face and shouted through to his wife. "Hey babe, when did Doc say we would get the results?" He had asked a thousand times and got the same answer, but he was an impatient man the main thing on his mind was 'Am I a Father?'

"Within two days to a week." Musa replied with the same monotone voice she had on all week. She had been hoping that because she was queen this process would be fast but apparently science doesn't speed up for anyone.

"Damn, what's it been? Four days?" He asked as he got dressed into his Lieutenant General uniform and placed his dog tags around his neck, sighing heavily as he did so.

Musa finally deciding on a dress slipped it on and answered. "Four days, I was hoping we would know by now." She sighed again and slid her arms through the white lace sleeves that hung loosely. "Zip me up?" She asked and turned her back to him and felt his hands run up her back as he zipped up the back of her dress.

"Yea me to." He sighed again and placed his hands on her shoulders and gave them a tight squeeze. Musa's dress was a floor length as usual and a sky blue, it cupped around her breasts and was free flowing for the rest, she had her hair tied up and curled and her crown on, Riven always felt like he paled in comparison to her beauty.

"Well I suppose we should try and enjoy the meal with our friends." She whispered and rested her hands on his, which still sat on her shoulder, they stood in front of a full length mirror and smiled, this was there first time eating with a group as husband and wife and it had a special feel to it.

"I suppose we should." He replied and leaned down to kiss her rosy cheek. She sighed contently this time instead of irritably and leaned her head back so it rested against him; he looked down at her with a small but extremely happy smile on his face.

Leaving the room ready to have a dinner they walked hand in hand and looked around at the light flowing in from the windows. It was beautiful and they suddenly felt refreshed and revived. Descending the stairs they were taking deep breaths and looking to the doors that led to the main dining area, but distracting them was a maid on a phone by the staff kitchen entrance. "Yes, I will find her highness straight away." The maid said and put the phone on the stand careful not to hang up on the person who had called.

Musa quickly rushed down the stairs to greet the maid who was curtsying before her. "Rise." Musa said impatiently as Riven stood behind her.

The maid looked up and smiled kindly "A Doctor Clef is on the phone he says he has results for you, your highness." The maid bowed deeply and Musa pushed past her quickly with Riven on her heels. She had picked up the hem of her dress so not to trip on it on she blinked rapidly for a reason unknown to herself.

Reaching for the phone Musa gave a little skip and looked back at Riven who was getting ready to press his ear to the back of the phone. "Hello, Her Highness speaking." Musa answered the phone and inhaled deeply holding her breath while waiting for the news.

"Hello your Highness, I'm calling about your blood test, your results have just come through and I thought you would like to now straight away." He started talking and Musa and Riven listened intently. "But would you like to hear it in person or would you like to hear it now?" He asked.

"Now!" Musa and Riven shouted in sync causing the gathering staff behind them to jump but wait turning their ears towards hoping to hear the end of the conversation themselves.

There was a soft chuckle coming down the phone and then the doctor spoke up again. "I see his highness is also listening in." he stopped chuckling and started to speak again. "The results say…."

* * *

"So we were just sitting watching the TV and then a branch just crashed through the window, Musa's first reaction. Shoot something at it." Riven laughed as he picked up his beer off the table and looked at his friends, he sat on the couch with Nabu on one side and Timmy on the other all downing beers.

"And your first reaction was to find your gun and shoot something too!" Musa shot back as she put her empty glass on the table and leaned back to where Stella and Flora where spreading themselves out on the couch.

Everyone was in laughter as the newlyweds told the story of their tragic honeymoon. Everyone had gathered at the palace as the next day was the wedding party. It was time to get all dressed up again and celebrate the union.

"What else happened? I feel really bad that I helped Riven set it up and then the weather betrayed me!" Stella asked as she dramatically through her arms up in the air and then finished her white wine and then looked at Musa with fake sorrow in her eyes.

Musa sat and thought about what else they could really share with their friends, most of the trip had been quite….. private to the two of them. "Ehhh, well after a tree fell into the spare room we kept to the kitchen, bathroom and bedroom and waited for someone to save us." Musa explained and crossed her legs on the couch letting the dress fold tightly over her knees. There was some news but she wasn't sure if it was her place to tell especially with Riven at the other end of the room a bit drunk.

"There is something…." Riven spoke up as if he was reading her mind, her eyes open wide and she kindly smiled. "But it's up to Musa if she wants to tell you." Musa sprung out of her seat tripping over her dress as she did so and spun around, she was jumping and trying to think of how to announce it.

"Riven help me!" She shouted while in a midst if giggles and turned to look at him with an adoring smile. She was so excited she couldn't get the words out.

"They don't want me back, I've got the full fourteen months off." Riven said in a blur and Musa just spun in a circle a little more.

"I'm so happy!" She squealed and then managed to calm down. "What time is it?" She asked her friends and a maid entered

"Pardon my intrusion your Highness but a Doctor Clef has just arrived." She curtsied and then left the room without another word.

"Right on time." Riven spoke as he shook his head trying to sober himself up.

"I'm sorry but you will need to return to your quarters, the library and study or if you wish you can go to the Tiata but me and Riven are needed for business now." Musa spoke up and Helia raised an eyebrow at her.

"I didn't have any business in your plans for this evening Musa? Did I miss something?" He asked as he rose to his feet with along with everyone else in the room.

"No, it was a last minute meeting me and Riven arranged before we came to dinner." Musa explained, being strangely formal.

"Okay then." Helia acknowledge and realising that Musa was being proper he quietly and quickly instructed everyone to wait for the dismissal.

"Dismissed" Musa spoke up and they all flooded the room without speaking a word to her or Riven.

"I see you even have the Royalty of other Kingdoms on our side your Highness," A familiar voice to the two of them spoke up."

"What a pleasure to see you in person Chime." Musa smiled at the woman in front of her.

"It is." Chime responded happily. She smiled brightly and shook Riven's hand firmly before walking up and hugging Musa. "I'm so happy to be the Doctor in charge of my cousin's pregnancy."

* * *

**A/N **

**Hey guys sorry for the short chapter I just wanted to end by answering your question. **

**So there you have it yes she's pregnant! Well technically I could end the story there I mean she got married, got pregnant she's fit to be queen**

**But where's the fun in that**

**I'm missing out the Wedding party**

**I'm missing out the Maternity clothes. **

**I'm missing out whether it's a girl or boy, twin's triplets or quadruplets (That would be painful…) **

**So you have the next year of Musa's and Riven's Life coming up! **

**I'm going to be really mean here and say that this will probably be the last update for a while, I have second Prelims soon, then Exams I don't even get a break for Easter cause I'll be revising for English and Chemistry the first of my two final exams so I hope this short chapter which was pretty rubbish (Sorry bout that) Is enough to satisfy you for a while. **

**Rain!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N **

**I have returned with a new chapter! Hopefully the wait hasn't been to long! I also wanted to advertise that me and MusicalMusa are planning on doing a story together so look out for polls on our pages asking questions about the new story!**

* * *

**14 months for a family**

* * *

**11 months 47 weeks**

* * *

Every day was something new, back at work full time again, the queen scurried around the castle taking care of refugees from the south of Melody where an earthquake had hit. The castle was packed with people who had lost their homes and families, there was mourning mothers and mourning husbands, mourning brothers and mourning children they had all lost someone and Musa was healing people who had serious injuries, about a week ago Riven had left with Helia to take a look at the damage and to see where they should start repairing in the village of Cantrell. Flora had stayed behind to help Musa and the nurses and she could be seen sitting in a corner feeding an orphaned Baby who had been crying since he arrived at the castle.

Musa's swept through the beds looking at her people dying and they reached out for her, she gave sympathetic glances as she walked by but she had something more important to do at that moment. Her blue gown swayed behind her and her shall wrapped tightly around her shoulders she closed her eyes taking in a deep breath. She needed to meditate, Melody had been thrown into disarray as the planets weather functioned on how Musa was feeling it had been raining with thunderstorms all over since the earthquake because Musa had to watch her people dying and know there was only so much she could do. With the thunderstorms the people hadn't managed to get out and do anything, the economy was crumbling and crops where dying. As she was about to leave the room full of people a loud scream came from the bed behind her, A woman lay rocking back and forth and blood ran down from her nose.

Unable to leave the woman, the queen turned on her heel and sat down on the bed. She reached a pale hand out towards the woman and ran her hand through the woman's straw like black hair. "Shhh," the queen cooed and the woman looked up at her, from a distance the woman looked a little older than Musa, but when she raised her head the woman turned into a girl no older than sixteen. "Oh my!" Musa gasped and reached towards the girl and grabbed hold of her pulling her close to her.

The girl wrapped her arms around the queen and cried, "The music's gone! Help me find the music!" She clung to the queen head rested on her shoulder her tears washing the grime from her face, the queen took in a few deep breaths and the room became silent as they watched the queen hug a girl she didn't know.

The queen sung quietly but in the silent room it rang out like bells, soothing and beautiful was the lullaby that had been sang. Sang quietly repepatedly over the thunder outdside everyone in the room felt their spirits being lifted, there was a reason Musa was a queen, this was only one example.

The girl stopped crying and then fell asleep in Musa's arms. Musa smoothed out the girls hair and laid her back on the emergancy bed that had been prepared and she stood up, everyone was silent as they watched her go, the only sound in the room was of Musa's heel's hitting off the floor. Everyone in awe at her power felt calm and relaxed again and Musa left nodding her head gently at them.

She walked upstairs and quickly made a detour to her room before going to the Tiata for meditation, even though she wasn't even far enough along in her pregnancy to have a large bump she could feel the life in side her stir when she strained herself to much. She opened the door to her room and breathed in deeply, she had refused to open the window since Riven had left and the room still smelt faintly of him. She sat down on the bed and took her phone from the bedside table there was a text message, opening it up she saw a text from her husband and smiled.

'_Hey babe! Hope everythings going well, we've got__ some news and It isn't good, I won't say by text its something you should hear from me. Me and Helia along with Derrick are coming home, I'm leavig some soldiers here to protect those who didn't come to the palace. I love you, keep the baby safe! Riv x'_

A short sweet text made her heart feel shadowed, "Bad news" She mummbled and ran a hand over her small bumped stomach, "This isn't loking good sweethart, let's go meet Daddy shall we?" Musa sighed and pulled out her phone, texting Riven,

'_I need outta here__ for a while, all these refugees are killing my spirit and thats killing the planet. I can't wait to hear this bad news, I'm going to wait out on the road I'll meet you at the crossing bridge. I love you! Musa x'_

After hitting send she picked up her bag which she had paked yestarday just encase she decided to flee for a while and try and recover the planet, it seemed like she was going to run now. Still in her gown she nodded to servants as she passed and at the grand entrance she put her cloak on and pulled the hood up. The guards had tried to make her stay in, the thunderstorms would be unsettling for the baby but Musa forced them to let her through and she stepped outside into the courtyard where she was suddenly hit with a strong wind, how could she have been feeling so sad, she was pregnant, a natural disastor was nothing her people couldn't recover from, maybe it was horomones.

If she really thought about it, she felt kind of alone, Chanter Medley had left due to an Illness and Musa hadn't had time to get to know the new chanter, Flora had been busy with the babies that had survived the disaster, Riven, Helia and Derrick where all gone too. Stella and the others had also went off world. Apart from her cousin Chime, she had spent the last week alone. The rain beat down on her skin as she walked past the stables where the horses where being left to fed. Gordie, the stable master's son nodded his head towards her and she stopped to look at him. He was tall and muscular, brown shaggy hair and chocolate eyes. He also had a very beautiful voice, she had him perform at many concerts she held, Musa knew him because of his father, the stable master was apparently her great uncles second cousin and that's how he got a job at the palace, when his son turned 14 he had brought him up to the palace.

"Gordie!" She shouted out and he jogged over to her brushing his sodden hair from his face as it stuck to the skin and the water ran like tears. He bowed quickly before standing to attention and pulling his tattered jacket over his head to protect him slightly from the rain.

"Yes milady?" He asked and looked up at her with a bright smile. As he did so the rain lifted, the sky was still dark and the wind still strong but the rain had come to a stop and Musa sighed with relief.

"There is a girl in the palace." Musa started to explain and he looked at her with intrigued eyes. "She's suffering from PTS, you know Post Traumatic Silence." Musa explained and his eyes opened wide.

"Seriously? Was it that bad?" He asked and Musa nodded her head, the song in her heart hit a wrong note and the rain started up again and Musa sighed heavier than before as it drilled down on her chilling her to her core.

"I believe she's the same age as you, she's lost all of her family and can't stay awake long before she experiences sever nosebleeds and headaches that are cause by the PTS, I want you to take her to your quarters or to the stables and sing to her while she's awake until I can get more Chanter's to cleanse her song." Musa explained and he nodded his head determinedly. "She's in the corner of the room, she had black hair and it feels straw like, from afar she looks my age, but up close she's fifteen sixteen, I expect you to do your best, you are under direct orders from the queen." Musa said sharply and Gordie bowed before running off towards the castle, Gordie was a good boy and she had allowed him to be educated with the other children in the castle. The guards opened the door to him and Musa heard the same shriek she had heard before and knew that it was good she had sent Gordie to take care of the girl.

* * *

The weather was actually beginning to annoy Musa, which in turn only made the weather worse and then that annoyed her more, eventually she came to the conclusion that there was a very vicious cycle surrounding her. She had reached the crossing bridge where she was to meet Riven five minutes ago by walking and expected to see Riven speeding as per normal to come round the corner with Helia and Derrick behind him. She was soaked that she had actually stopped feeling cold because of the rain, instead she concentrated on keeping her baby warm. She knew she was more likely to catch a common cold while pregnant but she really wanted away from the palace even If was only for an hour.

As she had predicted Riven came speeding over a hill with Helia and Derrick falling behind miserably. She shot an arrow of magic into the air to alert him that she was there and he began speeding up again despite the weather. Waiting for him at the edge of the road was Musa and as he pulled up her face turned into a bright smile, the wind calming down and the rainless battering. He pulled of his helmet and she saw his hair all curved around his face, he had refused to cut it but with age he had learned having it spiked up wasn't wise either. "Babe!" He smiled brightly at her and reached his arms towards her. "Baby!" He smiled, one arm wrapped tightly around her waist his other hand resting on the tiny bump that had now formed.

"Riven!" She giggle and as she did the rain stopped properly this time. She ran a wet and cold hand through his hair and looked down into his soft violet eyes. "I've missed you!" She felt something warm run down her face and realised this time she was crying and that it wasn't the rain.

Climbing of his bike he wrapped both arms around her and placed his forehead against hers. His eyes searched her blue ones for permission to kiss her right here and now. A small smiled formed on her lips and he took it as the A-Okay. Gently placing his lips to hers she wrapped her arms around his neck, a ray of sun shining down on them. He pulled away quickly for air and kissed her deeply again, they tightened their grip on each other. For the newlyweds a week without even as much as much as seeing each other was too much.

Unbeknown to them another two bikes finally caught up to the king and pulled over to the side, in presence to the queen they knelt down on one knee arms crossed over their chests. "Milady." They said in sync and she pulled away from her husband suddenly eyes wide.

"Helia, Derrick!" She stated in shock, they looked up at her stunned face as if asking permission to rise. "Oh yea, please rise, it's not like either of you are knights, you don't need to bow…." Musa trailed off with a smile.

The men stood up and looked towards the sky the sun beating down on them as they smiled. "It appears the queen is happy once again." Helia smiled and walked forward to hug Musa, a long-time friend and his ruler. She gladly accepted her friend and shrugged off the dripping wet shall holding it tightly in her arms.

"I want to ask this before we get back to the castle," She started and looked to her husband who was squeezing her hand tightly. "You said bad news…." Riven nodded his head and took a deep breath, the air still had a chill and he shivered at the thought of trying to explain this to his wife.

"At the epicentre of the earthquake, there was an abnormality and we found…." Riven trailed off and looked to his friends to help finish his sentence. Musa looked at the three of them worried and this time a strong wind blew by Musa's hair swaying in the wind as she waited impatiently for some answers.

"We found a bomb." Derrick stated bluntly as Musa shook her head "Melody if officially under attack, Milady."


End file.
